catroyalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Francis Avon
Frank is the heir to the Avon's wealth. He is delighted to be able to join in with Syd and the lads. He hates being rich and part of nobility, and envies his friends who can run wild. Frank is usually comfortable around Cat, but he found it very awkward to ask Cat to dance. Personal Quotes Cat Among the Pigeons "Oh Cat, you know so much about some things and so little about others." to Cat "I don't think Mr. Wilberforce would expect you to go naked for the cause, Cat. In fact, I'm sure Mr. W. would hate the idea-he's a man of the strictest moral principles." to Cat "Mama! You're back!" "**** and *****, Cat, what are you doing here?" to Cat "You underestimate your acting powers Cat." to Cat "Not sure. Still too ****** pretty." to Charlie about Cat "And don't cross your ankles." to Cat "They did, two of them. But Tom Cat sorted them out, didn't you?" to Syd and (Tom) Cat "****** Cat, can't you keep out of trouble for five minutes?" to Cat, though angry at himself Den of Thieves "I tell you, it went through as sweet as a nut. If you were a boy again, Cat, I'd beat you for calling me a cheat!." to Cat "Lizzie wouldn't think it was so wonderful if a certain foreign dignitary wasn't going to be there. I fear Cousin Rebecca is playing Cupid." to Cat about Lizzie going to France. Page 29. "What was that about behaving at our house? Treating her like a lady?" to Lizzie about Cat when she spilled Sherbet on her white gown. Page 32. "Cat, I have you to thank for getting me out of studying for a month. Mama and Papa will understand that I had a higher duty to preform." to Cat about going to France. Page 124. "You don't like it, do you?" to Cat about the scenery when riding in the carriage. Page 134. "Oh, yes? Don't tell me you're engaged?" to Cat about Billy Shepherd. Page 136. "You know, this really is capital stuff. I hadn't realized what an attractive fellow I am till I read it in your own words!" to Cat about her story. Page 145. "You must be felling better if you are up to insulting me." to Cat after she tells him not to flatter himself. Page 145. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" to Cat about her going to see Billy Shepherd. Page 402. "Shame. I'd like to be there." to Cat about her going to see Billy Shepherd. Page 402. Cat O'Nine Tails "I trust you would not abuse our hospitality and do anything too scandalous. Take a well-deserved rest, Cat. Read. Study Latin if you must. You're supposed to be having a holiday." to Cat. Page 2 and 3. "No, she would probably tell you to put your boots on and take a gun with you." to Cat about the Duchess of Avon. Page 4. "It's your price tag. All the single ladies carry them. Two thousand a year in bonds. Only child of ailing banker. Fifty pounds a year." Cat about her dance card. Page 23. "You said she went this way? Cat!" to Cat when she was caught kissing Billy Shepherd at the Ball in Bath. Page 40. "I hope you realize you've disgraced yourself-and my family-by kissing that man like that in public." Cat for kissing Billy Shepherd. Page 44. "Don't you ever shut up for a moment? Before I was rudely interrupted, I was trying to apologize to you. I overreacted and I neglected you. You had a horrible evening and that was my fault. As for you marching off to London, I won't hear of it. You're my friend and we're going to stick together for as long as possible." to Cat after the Ball in Bath. Page 52. "I said 'no buts' and I mean it. I don't care if all the stupid people in Bath think you're beneath them. I know you're first rate and I'm always proud of you, any time, in any company. And I would've been honored to dance with you if I could've plucked up the courage to ask." to Cat. Page 52 and 53. "Things appear to be at something of a stand. Miss Royal, would you do me the honor of the next dance?" to make up for not asking Cat to dance at the Ball in Bath. Page 369.